Call to Dance
by Reianshitsu
Summary: THIS STORY IS OVER MY CHARACTERS! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ME EXPCET SOME TITLES USED AND THE SONG. - Nozomu is hunting one man but finds herself stuck with one boy.


_**Call to Dance**_

_By: ßêrlin's Rèîán§hitsü_

_**Hey again, been a while yeah? You will really like this story! At least I hope so. Man I had so much fun writing this, though I did laugh a little much. If you knew my characters like I do, you would too. Anyway, this story obvious is about two of my own characters. If you'd like to know a little more about them, there's a link on my channel to some bios about them.**_

_**Also, I implore you to listen to the song Angelus by Shimatani Hitomi; it's a very awesome song and the song my characters dance to in this story.**_

_**I listened to it while writing the later parts of this story, but if you want, listen to through the whole story, or listen to it after/ before reading. Whatever you do, listen to the song and enjoy this story! Until next time!**_

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was acting completely against her instincts. Nozomu, a white-haired half-demon, was walking down a sidewalk, late at night, following the dimly orange lights every few feet. She was walking beside a young boy, about her age, well at least her apparent age. She was smiling and watching him closely. She watched the way he walked; he didn't walk like a male. She listened to how he talked; his voice may sound like a guy's but the words he used and the way he cooed, was not even close. What was it about this tall, brown haired boy that was so interesting? He was just another strange, malfunctioned human boy. So… why did she love him?

-*earlier that day*-

Music blasted through the speakers of a downtown L.A. dance club. The stench of humans and their party whiles filled Nozomu's head. This place was utterly disgusting. So what was she doing here?

Her eyes scanned the room, bright neon lights flashing in and out, but not affecting her keen eye-sight. She spotted him, the man who had stolen her prey. She watched him for a little while, making sure he didn't notice her. He was a tall man, mid-thirties. But he had a secret… he was a demon.

This man's name was Kalbos, and he was a very strong dog demon. But he was ignorant and self-centered. He loved the taste of blood and the thrill of a chase. So on every full moon he treated himself to a kill. He would find himself a young woman, chase her down, and kill her.

Two nights ago, with a full moon shining down on California, Kalbos had chased a woman to a forest. Little did he know, this woman was also a demon, but a cat demon. He followed her deep into the dark forest, following her sent. Half way through, he changed to his true form. His skin dripped off revealing dark blue fur, his ears pointed up like a cropped dog's would. His teeth grew in size and sharpened like knives.

He sped through the forest, but at it's end, he saw the cat demon by the river. He hunkered down, soon to attack, but before he jumped out, another did. This other was no demon, but a human. This human grabbed the cat and twisted it's neck with long sharp nails. Kalbos realized this was a half demon. He was ready to fight her, to reclaim his prey, when this half-demon took off into the forest. So he decided to follow.

Nozomu cringed to herself thinking of that piece of filth stealing her kill. How could she let this happen? The great Nozomu, losing her meat, her prey, to this lowlife scum. How is that?

All of a sudden, the lights changed to a calm light blue, and the music slowed down. A handful of people got up and left shortly after. Nozomu decided that now was the time.

She made her way across the room, heading straight for the bar. Though as she approached, a man stepped between her and Kalbos.

"What do you want?" Nozomu asked in a vicious tone.

"You know what I want baby," the man replied.

"Piss off," Nozomu pushed him aside then walked past him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. She spun around and scratched his face with sharp nails. As blood dripped down his cheek, anger started to boil inside him. He pulled back his arm, fire in his eyes, fixing to hit her. But before he did, someone reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Uhh excuse me sir, can I have my partner back? She didn't mean to cause trouble."

The man and Nozomu looked back at a tall boy, standing the same height as the thirty-year-old holding her, smiling at the two of them. He was wearing the most retarded get up in the entire human culture. Both Nozomu and the man gave him a weird look. They glanced at his dark purple pants that flowed with the movement of the air conditioning. They looked like thin cotton, meant to hang loose so girls could dance freely, with what appeared to be a skirt, though it was pants. He was wearing a black shirt to comment that, one side sleeveless; the other side had a long sleeve that didn't start till it got passed his shoulder.

He was also wearing a golden collar with a fake purple gem in the middle. His hair came down to his shoulders as a little covered one side of his face. The worst part though, was he was wearing black eye-liner, and purple lipstick.

"This… thing… is your partner?" The man said in a conceited voice. "Well I guess that's about right." He hissed before throwing Nozomu at him. He scoffed at them and mumbled something about a cute couple, then walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

The boy took his hands off Nozomu.

"You okay?" He asked.

"What the heck do you think you were doing? ... I was fine, brat," Nozomu snapped at him.

"Sorry, sorry, next time I'll let him hit-" he paused. "Well next time I'll just watch." He walked off toward the back.

Nozomu hesitated then followed him. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"I'm Keanu, and you are?"

Nozomu stopped. "That's not what I asked," she stated.

He also stopped and spun around to face her. "And my name is not 'you', don't call me something I'm not."

"… Keanu, what are you wearing?" Nozomu re-asked.

"What I want to," Keanu answered.

Kalbos walked up behind Keanu, and put his hand on his shoulder, making Keanu jump slightly from surprise.

"Did I scare your boyfriend?" Kalbos sneered at Nozomu, already remembering her from the other night.

"He's n---"

"I heard you two were dance partners? I'd like to see that." Kalbos paused. "Unless, of course, you were lying to my friend," Kalbos smirked at Nozomu and glanced down at Keanu.

Kalbos lengthened one of his nails and held it against Keanu's neck. Nozomu followed Kalbos' gaze to find what she was afraid of.

"In that case, I'll just have to take your little boyfriend here for a ride around the block."

The lights changed to red and the slow songs ended. Everyone glanced up at the dj, who conveniently was the man who came onto Nozomu earlier. He spoke over the mic, announcing that a special performance was about to take place. He shown the spotlight on Keanu and Nozomu, where Kalbos had already backed up.

Nozomu sneered and looked at Kalbos. She softly spoke to him.

"If you think this brat means anything to me…" She stared at him blankly.

Keanu, a smile stretching across his face, was completely ignorant to the threat on his life. He looked at Nozomu.

"Oh come on, this'll be fun!" He exclaimed.

Nozomu glanced at him evily. "Why should I? I don't know how to da-"

He leaned over close to her and whispered. "Just let the music have its way."

Nozomu growled at him as he leaned up. "You don't seem to wanna be a girl, so you lead," He offered.

Nozomu paused a moment, just watching him in curiosity.

_Why would a guy… offer to be a girl? Does he have no sense of pride?_

Keanu walked up onto an empty dance floor and shouted to the dj, asking what song he was going to play. Nozomu just watched him, completely lost in how he can do what he does, how he is, what he is.

Kalbos walked up behind her and pushed her forward a little, and before she could reach back and stop him, he had vanished. She looked around for a moment, trying to spot him. In the background the beginning of a salsa-type song started to play. Nozomu turned to the dance floor, immediately recognizing the song. It was Angelus, a song she had loved as a little girl.

Keanu beckoned for her to come up onto the floor with him. Everything in her head said no, it screamed and yelled for her to walk the other way. What control did he have over her? Why should she do something so unlike her? Was she just going to change her entire personality right now? Was it explainable because of all the smoke and alcohol she'd smelled for a couple hours.

Slowly… she walked up to him and offered her hand.


End file.
